Security requires that a door be locked to the outside while being able to be opened by a knob, lever or exit device from the inside. Fire regulations, however, often require that in case of an emergency, the door can open from the outside with no special knowledge. Thus, there is a need to electrically control doors while allowing totally failsafe unlocking to assure life safety. All fire doors require that the door is latched and be able to be opened with no special knowledge. This is normally in direct conflict with security requirements.